Let's Not Overthink These Things
by XxUrBadLuckCharmxX
Summary: Ginny and Draco. Ginny reflects on her relationship with Harry... And the effect with her relationship with Draco. And how exactly she's justifying spending another night with the blonde-haired god. Rated M for implied stuff. Really short one-shot, GW/DM


A/N: Hello! Abby here, I decided to make a short one-shot about a Draco/Ginny relationship. It's a bit of an unhealthy relationship, but those are the best to write about (; anyway enjoy the one-shot. Reviews are eagerly welcomed, cupcakes and kisses!

So maybe it was a little wrong to be involved with the prince of pureblood aristocracy of the wizarding world. Maybe she should be back home with her on-again-off-again-kinda-sorta-boyfriend, the Chosen One, the savior of the aforementioned wizarding world. Maybe she shouldn't be tumbling into bed with the tall blonde-haired man with a rather angelic face an unearthly god-like body, whose fingertips were leaving burning tracks of white-hot across her skin, whose hands were pulling off her clothes and lips moving furiously against hers. Maybe it was a bad idea to be having a kinda-sorta-affair with former Slytherin Prince, notorious head of the Malfoy clan.

Maybe.

Ginny didn't like to over think these things anyway.

Returning to the blonde beauty who was impatiently tugging at her lace edged bra, nibbling lightly on her lips and working her skirt down with the other hand, Ginny trailed a hand down his chest. She smirked when he moaned lightly, loving the feel of her satin hands against his rock chest and the reaction it elicited in him. Draco only pushed her skirt down to a puddle around her ankles, pulling her out of them and onto his lap, mouth moving feverishly and fast against hers.

Wrapping a hand in his silky blonde hair, Ginny stumbled back to her earlier thoughts. She knew that Harry was out with her brother, probably discussing their latest break with Neville and Michael. She knew that eventually she and Harry would talk, resolving things, and get back together. They'd be the star couple, had been, since Harry had defeated Voldemort and saved the entire Earth. The tabloids had a field day when they found out about their relationship at the beginning. She and Harry had a perfectly good relationship, maybe with a tendency to fight and end things easily, but hey. No couple was perfect.

What made their relationship a little more imperfect was the blonde haired god Ginny was currently straddling, furiously making out with while the remainder of clothes they had on were shed in a frenzied and inefficient hurry. Every time she and Harry had a fight, Ginny and Draco would end up frantically shagging back at Draco's flat. It was practically a routine now - fight, leave, shag Draco, make up with Harry, repeat. It was a sad, pathetic, terrible routine, but a routine nonetheless.

Ginny knew that she really ought to have been home with Harry, but with Draco's fiery touch and searing kisses, she couldn't put up much of a argument. Sex with Harry was mediocre, at best - sex with Draco was beyond anything imaginable, to put it simply. There was something about Draco's very touch that set her body off into a reaction of wildfire. As Ginny ground herself senselessly into Draco, making him groan with a anticipation and excitement, she lost track of her thoughts.

Time blended together as she and Draco entangled, becoming a delirious and burning mass of limbs, as she slammed herself down upon him and he groaned, pinning her to the bed and making her disconcertedly claw his back.

And after all was finished, and Ginny lay on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slept. She realized that maybe Draco was more than a recreational screw. That after all of this, he was more than just good sex. Harry was a perfect gentleman. He was kind, gentle, and sensitive. Maybe that wasn't what Ginny wanted - wasn't what Ginny needed. Draco could be a gentleman, sure. But with Ginny, he was just simply, Draco. His kisses did more to her than Harry ever could, and she knew that her touch set him off like no other one-night stand did (not that he ever stopped trying to find a replacement). Ginny knew that when she went back to Harry, she left Draco an unstable wasteland of emotion, setting out to find something better than her. She tried to find the same in Harry, but it never worked. Somehow, they always found their way back to this.

Maybe it was blatantly obvious, how Draco had always been more than what she treated him as.

Maybe.

But Ginny didn't like to over think these things anyway.

-Finite-

Cupcakes and Kisses! Don't forget to maybe leave a review, hmmm? ;)


End file.
